Of life and darkness
by AnyaV
Summary: What happen after the end of the manga? Who is the butterfly that follow Lucifer in the end? My first Angel Sanctuary fanfic. Dedicated to every LuciferxAlexiel fans.
1. Until we meet again

Hi everyone. This is my first Angel Sanctuary fan fiction. I'm writing this out of depression after I'd finish the manga. As you may have already known, I'm a LuciferxAlexiel fan who hope for a clearer conclusion of their relationship(You know what I mean).And since I knew I'll have none.I decided to write one on my own. Please don't flame me. English isn't my first language and I don't have much experience writing fanfiction

I don't own any character in this story. They all belong to the author of manga.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It had only been days since the last great war of heaven was over and the dark barren land of Sheol still need to be recovered from the destruction that took place after the death of its king, Lucifer the prince of darkness. Yet to their surprise, the demon lord had shown up in heaven a few days afterward, being once more in his glorious fallen angel form and no longer a soul who live inside a mere human. He fought in the final war against god and after the moment of triumph, returned to his kingdom, knowing this is where he belongs and had decided to rebuild this land with his power so that when the time comes, it will be good enough to welcome his beloved, the organic angel Alexiel.

The vast land of Sheol lies in silence. The feeling of death and pain was still heavy in the hazardous air. Everything was as if in a state of hibernation. There was no wind, nor any sign of living things, none, except for a small delicate butterfly that flew across the dark empty plain, heading toward the open window in the highest floor of the ruined tower that was the remaining of the grand palace, the residence of the sovereign of this realm.

A man with onyx hair and pale white skin lies asleep on a large four posted bed located in the center of the elaborate room, just like the bed sheet, everything in the room was colored in the same shade of darkness, even the man himself also has the dark aura about him, telling any living creature to keep their distance. Yet despite his aura, he was no doubt a picture of perfection incomparable even by the fairest angel in heaven. His Adonis feature was flawless, except for a thin red scar that lay from his left eyebrow to his left cheekbone. It didn't lessen the glory of his appearance, but only make his visage more masculine and unique. The butterfly landed on the floor next to the bed, its beautiful diamond like wings sparkled in the dim candle light for a moment, and then out of nowhere a beautiful maiden in the dress of the same color as the butterfly's wing appears on the very spot the butterfly used to be only a second ago. Her long wavy brunette hair hangs loosely behind her as she looked down on the man peaceful face. She carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and reached her small feminine, yet rough hand to caress his face.

"Alexiel" he murmured in his sleep and raised his hand up to capture hers

The maiden smiled as she heard his word. She knew he really loves her more than anything in the entire world or else he wouldn't have follow her through her every reincarnation and tried his best to break her free from the creator's curse. It is hard to believe that this man, Lucifer the lord of demon who supposed to be heartless and cruel could do so much for a rebellious woman like herself.

"You foolish man, are you really that hopeless?" the organic angel said with her soft velvet voice. She let her eyes explore his sinfully perfect face, his silky black hair that was in the shade of the darkest abyss, his closed eyes that was feared by every being, and his lips that somehow stir the feeling of something that no one else could make her feel. She really wondered if he also felt the same when he came to visit her sleeping form during the centuries of her eternal slumber.

Slowly she bent down to kiss him gently, feeling it was ironic for the first time this man had attempt to kiss her end up with her attacking him, slashed his face with his own sword, leaving this very scar that is now the only flaw on his face. It had been so long since that day. So long that almost the entire world had changed, that her feeling for him had changed.

"Soon, Lucifer, soon we will see each other again." Said Alexiel, she caress his face for one last time before transform herself back into a butterfly once more, knowing that soon he'll wake up and her almost transparent form isn't what she wanted him to see.

"Alexiel?" the demon lord murmured then open his eyes, looking around the room; he smiled as he saw a blue butterfly sitting on the pillow next to his head. Lucifer slowly sat up in his bed, thinking over and over again about the sweet dream he had about the organic angel. He really wished it would come true in the near future so that he would have a chance to hold her in his arms once more. He reached his hand out and the butterfly obediently flew into his grasp.

"I dreamt of your angelic form again, Alexiel. I thought you had return to that body of yours and came to me. You kissed me gently and…" his words was cut silent before he could finish the sentence. He knew that it was impossible for someone like Alexiel to kiss him like that. It was as if he was making a fool of himself, telling this butterfly which is in fact the form her soul took during this time when she isn't strong enough to return to her actual body about this dream. He stroke its wings tenderly with his free hand before letting it go so he could go to dress up and make himself ready for the long day ahead.

End of the first it or hate it please tell me your opinion.I would love to read some review. Your suggestion on how to continue the story is also welcome.


	2. An Unfavorable Proposal

Hello again. I'm happy I've got a review on my last chapter. It was nice and better than nothing since at first I thought about keeping it to myself and stuff. Thanks to that certain reviewer (You know who you are) Here's the second chapter. Hope you'll enjoy reading it and a few review would be nice

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The reconstruction of Sheol was easier said than done. There was lots of work to do in order to remove all the ruin and restore it back to the way it used to be. Even with immense power in hand, the demon lord still found it rather exhausted. He had to go around the vast land to take care of things with his power so that when everything is done he could remerge his body with the land once more. The only thing pleasant for him during his long day was the fact that wherever he goes Alexiel's soul followed. She had never left his side since that fateful day when her soul could finally break free from Setsuna's soul, never, except for the time she need to feed from the flower the only bloom on the tree of life which was in the third layer of hell. Even so she would only leave once he had fallen asleep and would have returned by the time he woke up again. He had never imagined that there will come a day when both of them become this inseparable for the organic angel was well known for being independent and rebellious. She would never succumb to anyone easily and that's the part of her that had captivated him since their first meeting in Eden. But of course, it had been centuries since that day and had he had followed her ever since. He knew this must mean something to her or else she would never be here, by his side even though she still has no body of her own.

But still he cannot say if she loves him or not. It was almost impossible to think that she would return his feeling. The reason he found that explain why she had remained here with him was only the feeling of attachment for he had been there for her throughout her every reincarnation.

This may seemed to be little comparing to all the love and devotion he had for her, but still for Lucifer this is much more than he could ever ask for.

"The renewal went on very well, your majesty. The northern and the eastern region had been taken care of. At this rate Sheol will be back to the way it was in no time." said the mad hatter during a meeting of the Satans. She looked up at him with the eyes that were still full of admiration and devotion just like they had always been. It seemed that out all six satans that had survived the great war, she was the happiest to see him alive and finally regain the throne of Hell. The rest seemed rather disappointed or frustrated to have him back as their sovereign, especially for Ashtaroth who had always lust after his title for so long.

"That is no doubt good news for all of us. Still there's another important thing to be done, my liege. There must be a replacement of Barbelo, the queen of darkness or else the balance between the seven sins will be lost." Said the Satan of Sloth

"Who is the candidate then? Did any of you have someone in mind?"

Everyone went silent, trying to think of someone that can be qualifying as the new Satan. It was very difficult since most demons that were powerful enough to take this place were all killed in the Great War of heaven and for those who were still alive were the cowards who abandoned their comrades to die in the battle. None of them were should ever earn this respectable title or else it would be a shame for their race.

"What about the organic angel? She is without a doubt very powerful, much more powerful than Barbelo herself. She is also a fallen who has been rejected from heaven by her fellow angel. Not to mention that she is the fairest creature god had ever created and would be suitable for the title of the queen who will certainly bless this realm with a strong heir." said Asmodeus, the Satan of Lust. He looked at the face of his king, then to the blue butterfly that was sitting on his king's shoulder. Somehow he knew his lord had always desire this angel in the same way he had always desire Belial. The only different between them was that the organic angel was not shunned away by the hint of love deep inside the usually emotionless grey eyes of the prince of darkness.

Lucifer frowned at these words. He truly had no intention on dragging Alexiel down to be a part of the despiteful political game of the demon world. He knew she was strong enough to fight against anything, but deep inside he wanted to protect her from any kind of danger, especially from the ones that came from his troublesome subordinate. Furthermore, the idea of producing an heir, _his heir_, didn't helps making things any better.

"I agree with Asmodeus, my lord. It is clear that the organic angel is our best choice here. Besides, I had heard she also has quite a big temper that only makes her more suitable for the title of the Satan of Wrath." said Leviathan, the Satan of Envy. Every Satan except Belial nodded in agreement. They all looked up at their king without saying a word, expecting for an answer for their proposal.

"Very well then, I shall keep this in mind. I will discuss this with the organic angel once her original body had been awaken. Until then, I would take this burden instead. The restoration of the land shall continue as I'd appointed to you all during the beginning of this meeting. If you have nothing else to discuss with me, then I would take my leave. Thanks to you all for attending this meeting." said Lucifer before he stood up and left for some privacy. The butterfly flew swiftly after him, as if knowing he wanted to say something that the other should never heard.

"Let's think hard, Alexiel. There must be someone other than you that will be suitable for this title."

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

End of the chapter, not many thing about A and L though, but I promise you'll get more in the next one.


	3. An Unexpected Invitation

Hello again. I'm glad I'd recieved another review for my second chapter. Thank you very much for reviewing. It really made my day. Here's the third chapter. A little AxL moment. Hope you'll enjoy it.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer let out a groan as he finally got a chance to retreat to his quarter after a long and exhausting day of work. He closed the door behind his back and put on a deadbolt to make sure no one could ever disturb his cozy afternoon with Alexiel. It had been without a doubt, a very tough day for him and wanting to have a little refreshing time with his angel wouldn't be a selfish thought at all.

"Want a cup of tea, Alexiel? We can discuss on the matter of the candidate who would take Barbelo place instead of you afterward." said the demon lord as he started pouring tea from a silver pot that was made especially for him into a small cup. He could not help appreciate Belial once for being thoughtful and order this in for him. It was one of the few things she tried to do to impress him that he didn't find annoying. Lucifer turned to look at the butterfly who was during that time, flying above his working desk, looking interested by one of the documents on it.

"What is it?" he said as while making his way toward the organic angel. He took a good look at an envelop that was on the top of a very tall pile of documents he had to take care of soon. It was a white standard size envelope with nothing on it but a group of messy handwriting.

_Kira Sempai aka Lucifer_

_Somewhere in Sheol_

The prince of darkness raised his eyebrow at the sight of it. He had no idea what was inside this envelope, but he was certain it was sent to him by one of his human acquaintances, Mudou Setsuna, Alexiel's last reincarnated form and the Messiah who was destined to stand against god during the final battle. He opened the envelope and found that it was a beautiful wedding invitation card.

_Because you have shared in our lives  
by our friendship and love, we  
Mudou Sara & Mudou Setsuna,_

_invite you to share our joy  
as we exchange marriage vows  
Saturday12 June, 4 pm.  
St. Stella Church, Tokyo_

"So this is what you find interesting here. Those two love birds finally got the nerves to tie a knot. I was starting to wonder how long it would take for them to figure this out." said Lucifer; he took the card with him as he walked back to his previous seat, this time with the organic angel by his side. He took another good look at the invitation before tossing it carelessly on the tea table.

"Anyway, they should not waste their time inviting me along. It's not like I will be presenting in that kind of place after all these years." he murmured mindlessly, staring at the dark ceiling of his personal living room. He didn't know what the feeling that keeps on nudging him was. All that he knew was that it was telling him to be there in the sake of the friendship his latest incarnation used to share with that boy.

The Alexiel butterfly seemed not to be content with his reaction at all. It started flying around the room aggressively, trying to get a little attention from the lord of hell who was caught up in his own thought for the moment.

Crash!!!

The sound of glass broken in to pieces finally brought Lucifer back to the present. His eyes darted toward the direction the sound came from in that instant. His heart was frozen in the moment he saw pieces of broken glass that used to be a beautiful stained glass flower vase, fearing this might injure Alexiel's delicate present form. Yet to his relief, the organic angel seemed perfectly fine and was please to gain his attention at last.

"What was that about, Alexiel? Have I done something that offend you?" he asked with concern in his voice

The butterfly didn't respond. It only flew down toward the sharp broken glass, forcing Lucifer to dart forward in order to prevent it from being hurt. He caught the rebellious butterfly in his hand, careful not to hurt its fragile wings, but not allowing it to get away.

"Alright, alright, you want me to attend Setsuna's wedding, don't you?"

The organic angel flapped her wings merrily, telling him he was right on this part. Somehow he had known it since the very beginning that she would want him to be there. The butterfly finally slipped through his fingers and flew up to be in his eyes level.

"You won't take no as an answer here, right? Very well then, I'll be attending Setsuna's wedding, but you are coming with me, alright?" he submissively replied to her silent request. Alexiel seemed to be overjoyed by his answer. It swiftly flew toward his lips, kissing him for a brief second in the only way her butterfly form allowed her to do before turning away, leaving the demon lord in a pleasant surprise. He raised his hand up to touch his lips and smile.

"You're still as unpredictable as ever, Alexiel. No doubt you're going to be my downfall."

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

End of the chapter

Hope you like it. More review would be appreciate.


	4. The Wedding

Hello guys! Sorry for the late update. It had been a busy week for me since my last semester in highschool is coming. Thank you again for the review. I've got three reviews from three chapters and it is by far the most reviews I've got for a story.

Hope you enjoy the chapter

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"I'm so nervous, Lily. I can't believe Setsuna and I are getting married. It's just like a dream." murmured Sara as she and Lily were waiting for their queue to make an entrance inside the church. She looked very gorgeous in her beautiful white wedding dress. Lily gave her a reassuring smile. Despite the fact that she didn't fully understand the concept of wedding, she was glad to know her mistress finally has her happy ending with the man she loved more than anything in the world.

"You can do it, Sara sama. Everything is going to be fine."

The sound of the wedding march told them it was their time to make their grand entrance. Both of them took a deep breath as the doors slowly swung open before slowly, but steadily walking down the aisle, heading toward Setsuna who stood before the altar, looking dashing than ever in a black tuxedo. Sara could feel everyone eyes on her as she make her way toward the love of her life. There were not so many guests attending the wedding and most of them were angels, the unusual type of friends they both made during the war that had changed the way of the universe forever. She knew they were all smiling, happy for their happiness. It was more than she could ever ask for since her love itself was a sin and against any code of human morality.

"You look beautiful today, Sara. I'm certainly the luckiest guy in this entire world." whispered Setsuna as he took her hand in his. Both of them were smiling from ear to ear as they look into each other eyes.

"Thank you, I could have say the same with you." replied Sara, she gave him another loving smile before returning her attention to the priest who performed the ceremony for them. Everything after that was just like a blur. The vows were simple, nothing very important since there was no word in any tongue that can ever express their love and devotion for each other better than what they had proven not long ago in order to be together again.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Declared the priest and an instant later the newly wedded couple found themselves kissing each other very passionately in front of their witnesses. The crowd cheered before rushing forward to congratulate them. Michael, Uriel were also there along with Barbiel who was there in the place of her master, Raphael, the angel of virtue and guardian of the wind who was unfortunately still not recover from a state of coma after risking his life to save hers.

"Congratulation, Messiah. You had finally make your dream come true." said the guardian of the earth, he gave both of them a very warm, showing them his gentle side that is no longer a rare sight to see after the war.

"Don't be such an old man, Uriel. Why don't say something more creative. Good luck to you, lover boy. Have a dozen of kid soon." said the guardian of fire. His words made both Sara and Setsuna blushed furiously. Michael laughed at their reaction, but suddenly he went silent as a strong evil aura hit his senses.

"It cannot be…" he murmured then turned around to face the direction this aura came from. Everyone knew that for Michael, this kind of reaction was reserved for only one person and one person only, his twin brother, Lucifer the lord of darkness.

The demon lord was there, sitting alone on a bench in the last row, wearing a black tuxedo. He looked as cold and heartless as usual. His presence alone was enough to make everyone silent, not knowing what could possibly brought him there in the first place.

It seemed like time had stopped for a very long moment. Everyone was too astonished by this unexpected visitor that no one even dared to move a muscle. It was like some sort of spell that had finally been broken when Setsuna rushed forward to see his most respected sempai.

"Setsuna!" Sara called after his back, feeling uneasy about this whole situation. It was true was acquainted to Kira sempai, but this man before her was not the same person with the sempai she had came to love and respect.

"I'll be fine, Sara. Wait here." was all her new husband reply. Setsuna quickly made his way toward Lucifer, who by that time had realized that his presence was unwelcome by the angels and decided it was better for him to take his leave.

"Sempai!"

The lord of hell stopped in his track as he heard Setsuna called him with the title he used to call his latest incarnation. He turned around and looked at the panting form of the man before him with cold eyes.

"Don't be a fool, Setsuna. How many times do I have to tell you that that Kira sempai of yours does not exist?"

"Stop lying, will you? If you're not sempai then why bother to come." said Setsuna after he had finally caught his breath. He looked up at the man before him and realized for the first time that there was a rather familiar looking butterfly sitting on the shoulder of his sempai.

"It's not me who wanted to be here. It's Alexiel who keep insisting on attending this ceremony." Lucifer replied, looking at the blue butterfly that was flying merrily toward Setsuna. He didn't lie when he said those words, the organic angel did insisted on being here, but a part of him also told him to come as well.

"Alexiel?"

"She'd got quite a big temper. I knew better than to ever cross her."

Setsuna nodded in respond. He knew it was no use keeps on questioning this man. Lucifer will never accept the fact that somehow his human side did manage to live on somewhere inside this cold appearance. He could see it even during this time, in the small smile on Lucifer's face as he watched the butterfly happily flipping its wings around Setsuna's head.

"Careful, Alexiel, I'm certain you will make Setsuna a little bit dizzy if you continue doing that." said the lord of darkness, making the butterfly stopped on its track. It turned around toward him as if it was glaring at him. It then pecked on Setsuna's cheek gently before returning to Lucifer's waiting arms.

"You're happy now? Let's go back before they start looking for us." Both of them started to retreating, but once again were stopped by Setsuna.

"Hey wait! Please stay for a little while. It would be a pleasure for me and Sara if both of you join us at the reception"

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

And here's the end of the chapter. Hope to get some review here. Thank you very much for reading the story


	5. Chance Encounter

Hello!!!!I've finally got a chance to update the story. It had been such busy days for me. By the way it's Loy Kratong festival in the country where I live and it's so wonderful.(In case you don't know, I'm Thai and Loy Kratong festival is when people take a kratong made of banana leaves and trunk to the river and float it to show gratitude to the goddess of 's also lots of funfair and many other intersting thing too.) I really had a good time.

Well, I didn't get any review for the last chapter. It made me a little bit sad, but at least someone did add my story as their fav. so at least I must be happy about that. Here goes the next chapter and hope I'll get some review this time.

xoxo

AnyaV

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The reception Setsuna talked about was held at a park somewhere near the church. It seemed like some of the guest had spent their time helping the couple decorating this place and planning things up for the whole area looked like they had just come out from a fairytale. The trees were nicely decorated by strings of light, giving an angelic halo as the guest walk by. There was a white tent nearby, covering the buffet table just in case it starts to rain. Both the bride and the groom were smiling happily at this perfect picture they had created. Soon after everyone arrived, both of them went to the dance floor and dance their first song together. The music played on tenderly as the night went on and the angels started enjoying themselves, trying their best not to think of an evil presence just a few meters away.

Lucifer stood alone in the dark corner of the party. He knew it was better if he kept his distance and made no attempt to get near the other guests. They were all afraid of him, he could tell that just by looking at them. He was an unwelcome guest here no matter what Setsuna tried to convince him. His only company here was Alexiel who insisted on remaining by his side no matter how hard he tried to tell her he was fine at the idea of being totally alone and that her friends were eager to see her. Somehow he was grateful she didn't left or else the night would be a little bit boring for his standard.

"I just wish I could dance with you for once." he murmured as they both looked at Setsuna and Sara who were dancing together in each other arms. A sad smile formed on his face at the thought, unknowing when would they ever have a chance to dance together just like any ordinary couple does.

"Then why don't just go ahead and dance together." said Uriel as he slowly approached the demon lord. Lucifer looked at him with uncertain eyes, not knowing if this archangel means him any harm or not.

"To what do I owe this honor of talking to you, Uriel?" asked the prince of darkness in a very calm and collective tone.

"Well, I'm here to give a small gift to Alex. Everyone here wants to see if she's perfectly fine since living in the lowest level of hell isn't what an angel was designed for."

"I can assure you that she is." replied Lucifer, this time with a not so friendly tone, telling the guardian of earth not to put his nose in someone else's business.

"Yeah, I knew that. I have a chance to see her from time to time when she came to feed from the tree of life. That tree is no doubt a miracle. Here, I've brought its flower with me. Hope you'll enjoy it, Alex." said Uriel, he then took a small glowing white flower from one of his pockets and placed in on the demon lord's hand. He gave Alexiel a warm smile before turning back and walked to join with Michael who was watching the whole thing with curiosity.

"I wonder what this is for." Lucifer thought as he looked at the strangely beautiful flower in his hand, but before he could came up with any answer, Alexiel flew to it and took in one of its colorless petals.

The moment after that seemed like a blur before his eyes. The delicate butterfly then flew away and landed on the floor few meters away from him. Its beautiful wings started to sparkle like diamonds and in that instant an angelic form appeared in front of him.

"Alexiel?"

The said organic angel smiled when she heard her name. She gracefully made her way toward him, her long wavy brunette hair flown in the wind behind her gorgeous face. Lucifer could not take his eyes off of her, fearing she would just disappear if he dares turning his face away.

"If this is how you greet a lady, then I've finally know the reason why none of your mistress is loyal to you." taunted Alexiel in her melodic voice

"It is truly you then for my imagination aren't creative enough to think of these words on its own." said the demon lord before pulling her into a warm loving embrace.

"Of course, it is me you foolish man." replied Alexiel before pulling away. The two of them looked at each other face for a very long moment. Lucifer bent down for a kiss, but was stopped by Alexiel's hand.

"Let's go for a dance. Didn't you just say you want to dance with me?" said the organic angel, she smiled wholeheartedly then made her way toward the dance floor. The prince of darkness shook his head before he went after her.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

End of the chapter

Hope you like it. Next chapter is going to be all about our fav. couple. I'll update sooner if I've got review(s).


	6. The bittersweet memories

Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for the very late update. I was very busy for the past few weeks and I'd lost a bit of my confident from something too. I have to say that I'm deeply sorry if my grammar sucks since I really do hate it from the bottom of my you'll enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think about it.

BTW This is so far my most favorite chapter.

This chapter is a bit of a song fic for one of my favorite songs of all time "So close" from the movie Enchanted

* * *

"Next is a rather odd song to play at a wedding reception, but a certain guy did request it as a gift for those star-crossed lovers so here it is, Jon Mclaughlin's So close." said the DJ once Alexiel and Lucifer arrived at the dance floor. The demon lord raised his eyebrow once he heard those words. It was rather ironic and he knew who this "certain guy" could be.

"Teenagers these days, I'd almost forget how annoying they can be." The demon lord murmured under his breath, but of course it was enough for the organic angel to hear.

"What's with the song?" she asked curiously. There must be a reason to explain his unusual behavior just by hearing the song title.

"You'll see in no time." he replied before starting to dance with her, holding her close in his arms never wanting to let go ever again.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Lucifer smiled at those words, the very same words his supposed to be cold and unfeeling heart screamed whenever he and Alexiel were together. No matter how many times he had a chance to be with her he knew it was just not enough and it never will be enough. His world would always be calm and pleasant when they were together and his heart would feel something he never known he could feel, a mortal emotion, an emotion that was forbidden for angel called love. Being with her was all that matters and he would always be willing to go against anyone and anything to be with her again.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

He thought he had to give up his dream of being with her once, back to those days his memory was taken away from him and his soul was imprisoned inside the holy sword Nanatsusaya Mitama noTsurugi. He remember spending years being all alone in the darkness, locked away from the entire world, unwanted and feared by everyone. He didn't know who exactly he was waiting for during those days, but he knew every part of his soul was calling for someone. And out of the blue, this beautiful angel came to him, telling him she knew who he really was and promised to tell him if he let her claim him as his one and only master. He accepted her offer without any hesitation. Part of him seemed to remember her, neither with his brain nor his eyes, but with his heart and no one, not even god himself could take that away from him. He would always want to be there for her, by her side no matter in which form his soul was in.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far, we are, so close_

The demon lord could remember it very well how much they been through together. He had spent the last centuries of his immortal soul searching for her reincarnated forms over and over again. He had been close to her wherever she goes. Until less than a month ago, she was set free from the curse that was set upon her by god. She was free from her eternal slumber and her soul was able to break free from her latest reincarnation at last. He could never forget how happy he was to see her glorious form again after all that had happened and then the feeling of her arms holding him tight even though she was just soul that was still too weak to return to her original body. He knew his happy ending was not far away and they would be together forever and ever.

"Do you understand it now, Alexiel?" the prince of darkness asked her softly. "Do you understand how my heart feels every time we meet, when we're so close to each other and I was never allowed to hold you in my arms or even touch you with my own hand?"

Alexiel didn't say anything but nodded in respond. She had always known how much pain he was in for she had also suffer it over and over again throughout her every reincarnation. Her original soul would always remember him, but her reincarnated one would not. She had too watched in silent when they cross path again and again but never allowed to talk to him. Not until her previous reincarnation when she was born as a courtesan and was at the end of her life, killed mercifully by him who came to her in the form young samurai who was the courtesan's lover. They did have a chance to talk to each other for once and she knew it with her heart that soon, the end of this cycle of fate would come.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days,_

_If I should lose you now?_

"I'm so sorry, Lucifer, but my time is running out. I won't be able to be in this form for much longer." said Alexiel, she could felt tears forming up in her eyes as she looked at his emotionless face. Despite his always cold appearance, she knew deep inside he was suffering with the idea of being separate from her again.

"I know, but at least for now you're here." he whispered back, stroking her face tenderly with his hand. They looked deeply into each other eyes, trying their best to hide their sadness away so they would be able to savor this moment together.

Lucifer bent down in attempt to capture her lips once more and this time she didn't try to stop him. The two of them kiss each other lovingly, showing each other how much love they felt for one another. Single tear ran down Alexiel rosy cheek as she felt her body starting to fade away.

_We're so close _

_To reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close, so close_

"I promise I'll return to you, but now I must go. I must stay with Uriel if I want my soul to be strong enough to reenter my body. It won't be long but until that time, so please wait for me." he heard her said to him in his mind. He knew it was over for now and when he opened his eyes, he saw the blue butterfly flying before him once more.

_And still so far…_

"I'll hold on to those words, Alexiel. I'll wait for you as long as I'm still alive." said the lord of hell. The butterfly pecked on his lips for one last time before flying toward the guardian of earth. The demon lord watched her from a distant. He saw Uriel gave her gentle smile then looked up at him and nodded, making a silent vow to take good care of her. Lucifer lowered his head in return, showing him some gratitude. He tried hard to suppress all the sadness that was overwhelming his heart and put his cold heartless mask on again.

* * *

End of the chapter

Please review after reading, hope that my poor grammar didn't bother you so. Thank you for reading my story

xoxo


End file.
